1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of horse saddles. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable stirrup leather hanger for a saddle tree and an adjustable rigging plate for the saddle. It has been known in the past to provide adjustable saddles and saddle components. Examples of these are shown in the prior art discussed below in the description of the prior art. These adjustable means take various forms.
One typical adjustment mechanism includes the use of a plurality of openings spaced along the saddle tree. At least one version, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,398 to H. A. Sievert, discloses the stirrups hung on a ring or loop mounted on the inner side of the pommel. The ring loop is wider than the width of the stirrup rigging strap. A small leather ring or washer may be put either behind or ahead of the rigging strap to adjust the position of the rigging strap and stirrup.
It is important that the adjusting means for the rigging straps be easily and securely attachable to the saddle tree. It is also important that the adjustment be exact and that the adjusting means firmly retain the rigging strap at a selected position.
It is necessary to have an adjusting device that is strong enough and secure enough so no slipping or breakage occurs to protect a rider and the horse. The device must also be easily adjustable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rigging adjusting bracket for a saddle tree which can securely and easily connect a rigging strap to the saddle tree.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rigging adjustment means which securely holds the rigging strap in a selected position.
It is another to provide a rigging adjustment means that provides sufficient strength and rigidity to avoid breakage or slippage.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following prior art patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,397 issued to H. A. Sievert discloses a horse saddle with multiple adjusting means. The adjusting means include means for adapting and adjusting the saddle to the back of an animal and for adjusting the saddle to the needs and requirements of different riders. It states it provides for a saddle which will automatically adjust itself to the form and contour of the animal's back, under conditions of motion or rest. It also provides means for adjusting the effective length of the saddle, namely the distance between the pommel and cantle, to suit different riders. It also shows pivotal connections in FIG. 6 for longitudinal adjustability of the pommel. The lugs 35 and the ears 34 are so spaced that the arch may be moved forwardly from the position shown in FIG. 6. Adjustment of the pommel arch longitudinally also causes adjustment of the stirrups longitudinally. The stirrups may also be longitudinally adjustable on the pommel arch by a plurality of rigging strap openings 42 spaced as shown in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,398 also to H. A. Sievert also discloses an adjustable saddle. In particular, it shows in FIG. 1 an adjustment for the stirrup rigging straps 41. The stirrups may be hung on a ring or loop 60 mounted on the inner side of the pommel by member 62. Loop 60 may be longer than the width of the stirrup rigging strap 41. A small leather ring or washer 61 may be put either behind or ahead of the rigging strap so the position of the rigging strap and stirrup are thereby slightly adjusted without adjusting the pommel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,103 issued to C. G. Wells discloses a stirrup hanger 15 which includes at least two positions 19 and 20 for selectively placing the rigging strap 21 which suspends the spurs. The adjusting bracket 15 is secured to the saddle tree through members 16 and 17.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,631 issued to L. P. Wellmann, Sr. discloses and adjustable saddle for racehorses and pole horses. As shown in FIG. 2, the sidebars 5 and 6 are connected to the bars 10 and 11 respectively by a plurality of equally spaced reinforcing or connecting rods or bars 13 which forms spaces 14 at the forward end of the truss bars 5 and 6 to which the rigging straps 15 of the stirrup 16 may be selectively attached. The height of the jockey determines at which position on the truss bars 5 and 6 that the stirrups should be attached. The stirrups may be adjusted so that the weight or pressure of the jockey as he rises from his seat is carried by the neck and shoulder blades of the horse.
U.S. Pat. No. 767,003 issued to H. W. Mason discloses a racing saddle with adjustable stirrup leathers 11. This is accomplished by a plurality of slots 12 in which the stirrup leathers 11 can be selectively placed longitudinally along the saddle tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061 issued to R. Caldwell, U.S. Pat. No. 8,454 issued to J. C. F. Solomon, U.S. Pat. No. 827,506 issued to G. C. Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,851 issued to S. E. Worchester, U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,487 issued to E. Steele, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,234 issued to A. W. Baldwin generally disclose saddles, some of which have adjusting means.